Recordações de um amor
by Veveh-chan
Summary: Um amor que dura para sempre, uma memória que nunca se apaga mesmo que aja dor junto...


Por que todo amor tem dor? Era tudo perfeito, mas o destino é inevitável (que culpa ele tem?), por que você tinha que ir? Mas a verdade é: nada é perfeito...

Era começo da noite, eu havia esquecido algo com você e você veio me devolver.

- Ah, muito obrigada. Nem percebi que estava faltando.

- Por nada.

- Bom, então tchau.

-... Tchau – Eu comecei a fechar a porta, mas sua mão a parou, então eu voltei a abri-la.

- O que foi? – Ele estava sério, com uma cara indecisa e com seus punhos fechados. Estava imóvel.

- Er... Eu queria falar mais um pouco com você. Vem comigo? – Bom por mim tudo bem. Fechei a porta e o segui. Nós fomos até algumas esquinas depois.

A casa no qual paramos em frente tinha um canteiro que exalava um delicioso cheiro doce. Ele se sentou no murinho da casa, e me puxou para ficar ao seu lado. Olhava abem fundo nos meus olhos, suas mãos seguravam minha cabeça, seus dedos acariciavam meu rosto e brincavam com meus cabelos.

Então de repente suas mãos paravam, seus olhos abaixavam só para depois recomeçarem. Até que ele parou e ficou apenas me olhando. Levantou-se e ficou com o corpo colado junto ao meu.

- Sabe... Sempre achei o máximo o jeito que seus olhos brilham ao ver o pôr-do-sol, ou como você gosta de acordar cedo na primavera para ver as flores abrirem.

-... Eu... - Minhas mãos se juntaram. Eu queria olhar para baixo, mas suas mãos me seguravam e você continuava a me olhar.

- Que você gosta de cantar e dançar quando está feliz, ou como adora rosas brancas. Ou a6té mesmo que quando está triste você gosta de ver o mar, sentir o cheiro de sal e o vento no cabelo – Como ele sabia tanta coisa de mim? Mais até mesmo que eu. Algumas lágrimas começaram a surgir, eu fechei meus olhos com força e baixei a cabeça.

- Que você quer ser amada verdadeiramente e que... Quando você está prestes a chorar sempre olha para baixo pa5ra que não percebam – Eu o olhei atrás de outra lágrima que surgia.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso doce e amável, então com suas mãos tirou algumas lágrimas que escorriam pela bochecha, e com o dedão passou a mão pelos meus olhos, puxando uma lágrima para fora.

Sua bochecha se aproximou do meu ouvido, e você sussurrou.

- Eu te amo... – Depois se afastou de novo para me olhar, como se todos os meus movimentos devessem ser captados e guardados.

- E-eu... Te amo – Meu coração batia rápido, mais do que nunca, nossos rostos se aproximaram, eu fechei meus olhos quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, o momento mágico de um beijo, com suas mãos entrelaçadas no meu cabelo.

Você afastou seu rosto e encostou minha cabeça no seu obro. Eu estava alegre algumas lágrimas terminavam de escorregar.

- Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Ele envolveu seu braço em mim, me embalando. Sentia o seu calor, as batidas leves e ritmadas do seu coração. Me apertei ainda mais no seu peito. Eu queria aquele momento para sempre. Nós continuamos a luz do luar, abraçados. Mas você se afastou, embora com as mãos ainda em meus ombros. Seus olhos tinham um brilho único, como se possuísse um tesouro maravilhoso e que fosse só dele, e de mais ninguém. Por que você é tão especial para mim?

Em um instante que nem eu entendi, mas que apesar disso me pareceu rápido demais para o meu gosto, você deu um, dois, três beijos rápidos. Cada um seguido de um "Te amo". Só você sabe me surpreender... Você pegou minhas mãos e fez com que eu o olhasse.

- Por que você me ama?

- Porque você é especial... Você me faz sentir especial, me faz querer viver... – Ele fez uma cara meio triste, como se eu tivesse dito algo que ele não gostava.

- Não sou eu que te faz querer vivar, é você que me dá vontade de lutar pela vida – Ele me puxou e me apertou nos seus braços, depois beijou minha testa.

- Vamos?

-... OK... – A passos lentos nós voltamos para casa, ele mexendo nos meus cabelos como sempre. Logo que chegamos ele se despediu e foi embora, fiquei esperando até ele se perder no horizonte. Depois entrei.

Eu subi ao meu quarto. Pela janela, a luz da Lua entrava, deixando ele com uma cor meio acinzentada. Deitei na cama e fiquei observando, foi assim que dormi. Depois daquele dia, todos os outros foram cada vez melhores. Todos os dias, você me abraçava, me dava carícias, presentes e falava como eu era especial para você. E em um dia desses você me deu uma surpresa maior.

Eu estava saindo de casa, de tarde, e você apareceu.

- Oi, vem comigo – E me puxou pelo pulso.

- Ande a gente vai?

- Surpresa – Em certa parte do caminho você cobriu meus olhos. Quando eu vi aonde você me levou, fiquei encantada. Um sorriso besta apareceu no meu rosto e você começou a rir junto. O cheiro de sal e o vento, tudo ficou ainda mais lindo com o pôr-do-sol.

-... Sempre amei o pôr-do-sol na praia.

- Eu sei. Por isso... – Ele se ajoelhou e abriu uma caixinha. Dentro, um lindo anel com diamantes – Você aceita se casar comigo?

Meu coração ficou rápido, alegre. Com o pôr-do-sol o diamante brilhava de um jeito magnífico e seus olhos... Brilhavam mais que isso, neles tinha sinceridade, alegria e o seu sorriso, singelo como uma criança.

- Sim! Sim! – Eu corri e o abracei, você me levantou e me rodou, Me beijou com o mais puro amor – Eu aceito...

Quando você me pôs no chão seu rosto era iluminado, mas de repente sua expressão ficou meio vazia, você ficou pálido e caiu na areia. Por mais que eu quisesse ajudar, não sabia o que fazer, então liguei para o socorro, que chegou dali a algum tempo.

Te acompanhei até o quarto, ficaria lá com você até você acordar. Acho que se passaram duas semanas quando você acordou.

-... Hã... O que aconteceu?...

- Você acordou! – Eu aproximei a cadeira da sua cama, ele se sentou.

-... Onde eu estou?

- Você está no hospital. Passou mal quando estávamos na praia – Ele ficou parado por um momento pensando, então viu o anel na minha mão. Ele começou a sorrir.

Rever aquele sorriso único era o que eu estava precisando para voltar a sorrir também. Mas o sorriso passou, e no lugar dele veio uma cara triste, apagada.

-... O... O que foi? – Ele levantou a cabeça e deu um sorriso meio torto.

- Er... É que... A gente não pode... Preparar o casamento. É. É isso.

- Só?

- É – Eu comecei a rir.

- Ora, isso é o de menos. O que importa é que você está bem.

-... É.

Ele ainda ficou alguns dias no hospital, até ser liberado. Depois, fomos as preparações para o casamento, iria ser uma cerimônia tradicional. Ele de terno e eu com o vestido branco, véu e grinalda, e um buquê de rosas brancas.

Foi tudo muito lindo, o casamento, a festa... Depois, quando tudo terminou, fomos para casa. Para dormir, a cama era a mesma. Eu pus a camisola e fui deitar com ele.

- E então? Feliz? – Ele me deu um beijo.

- Mais impossível – Eu sorri. Deitamos abraçados e assim dormimos.

No dia seguinte, levantei devagar da cama para não acordá-lo. Fiz o café-da-manhã, e depois fui acordá-lo. Dei uma sacudidazinha, depois uma mais forte, até estar chacoalhando ele, e ele não acordava. Sai correndo e chamei uma ambulância.

Fui ao pronto socorro junto com a ambulância, mais tivemos que mudá-lo para a UTI. Cada minuto que eu esperava parecia décadas, até que me chamaram para entrar na sala.

Eu entrei e vi ele entre tubos e máquinas, meus olhos estavam ficando úmidos. Eu me controlei e fui até a maca em que ele estava.

- Você está bem? O que aconteceu? – Ele olhou para baixo, fechou o punho deixando às pálidas veias a mostra, seus olhos olhavam para todas as direções, menos para mim.

- Eu... Me desculpa...

- Hã? Por quê?

- Me desculpe... Eu deveria ter contado antes, mas fiquei com medo... Me desculpe por fazê-la sofrer... Desculpe – Uma lágrima rolou pelo seu rosto, seguida de tantas outras.

- Como assim? Você está me assustando... – Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos vermelhos e tristes.

- Eu tenho câncer – O meu chão ficou mole, começou a desaparecer – Está em estado avançado... O tratamento não faz mais efeito...

Uma gota salgada rolou do meu olho, começaram a aparecer outras e cada vez mais.

- Como assim? Não é verdade... Nã-... Não pode ser verdade – Ele não olhava para mim, o que me deixava com mais raiva – Diga que é mentira! – Eu me joguei em cima dele, o abracei o mais apertado possível. Eu não iria deixá-lo partir!

Ele passou a mão pela minha testam tirando o cabelo do rosto. Eu olhei para ele, seu rosto estava calmo... Sereno...

- É verdade... Eu vou morrer...

- Mas eu não quero... – Ele me beijou. Secou minhas lágrimas, que continuavam a surgir.

- Eu sei que já deveria ter te contado, me desculpe... Você me trouxe alegria, tanto quanto jamais muita gente vai ter na vida inteira... Seu sorriso, seu jeito... Eu te amo para sempre...

- Eu também te amo... – Eu beijei ele, o máximo que pude, ele sorriu e começou a fechar os olhos.

- Tchau... Muito obrigado... Por... Tudo – Uma equipe de médicos entrou na sala, me obrigaram a sair enquanto os batimentos dele caiam. Alguns minutos depois... Ele morreu.

E assim, a pessoa que mais me amou e eu já amei... Se foi.


End file.
